


Revival

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mutant Clint Barton, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Avengers - Freeform, Slow Build, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking out of the Raft, Team Cap begins to prepare to protect the world in secrecy and also towards fixing some relationships that due to the war had lay wayside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

Steve and his team were in the Quinjet. He had just rescued them from the underwater prison that Tony had built for Ross. His team was tired. It was understandable. Ross had not been kind. Especially to Wanda. Thinking about the state in which he found her in, he is filled with anger.

How could have Tony let this happen? Wanda was just a kid, too powerful but was trying to learn. Steve felt a bubble of anger rise as he thought of the torture his team had gone through. This was done by their own friends.

Steve glanced at Clint. The archer was looking outside with a calm expression. But Steve knew on the inside he was boiling. Steve had seen Clint's expression at Wanda's appearance. The cold detachment ha scared Steve.

He knew Clint and Wanda had grown close, especially after Pietro died. Steve always had this feeling that Clint held back something, that he never showed his full potential. Steve knew he was going easy on Natasha in that fight.

He wondered what Clint was hiding.

He suddenly missed Maria. Her calm rationale always helped him. He felt guilty for kissing Sharon when he had feelings for someone else. He will apologies to Sharon and tell her the truth.

He closed his eyes to fall asleep.

They will soon reach Wakanda.


End file.
